Samurai Jack Vs Mercenary Tao
Samurai Jack Vs Mercenary Tao is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Hired assassins, bounty hunters, contract killers, hitmen, and mercenaries have all attempted to kill or capture the wanted Samurai Jack. All have failed but now perhaps one will succeed. Aku hires the brutal mercenary Tao Pai Pai to kill Samurai Jack once and for all. Who will win? Intro Samurai versus Assassin! The samurai were warriors from the land of the rising sun. They were fierce warriors who were skilled in sword fighting. The fighting spirit and the code of honor followed by the samurai were what made them legendary. The traditional samurai code of honor, discipline and morality are known as 'bushido' meaning 'the way of the warrior' was followed by each samurai. Motivated by greed and bloodlust an Assassin is someone you can count on to do you dirty work and to kill whoever you want with no regards but with a price. They can be very strong, skilled, and capable warriors yet they lack honor and morality a code followed by true warriors. And some can really love their job and take great joy in taking another's life. For this fight we one of fiction's greatest samurai vs. one of its greatest assassins. Samurai Jack the samurai and hope of the future that is Aku and Tao Pai Pai the brutal mercenary turned Cyborg assassin I'm Randomnesslord1999 and it's my job to analyze their weapons armor's and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Samurai Jack Long ago in a distant land, a Samurai Emperor engaged in battle against an evil shape-shifting demon called Aku. The Samurai Emperor proved victorious, sealing away the Master of Darkness. Young Jack's story begins right after his father beats Aku having been born just then. Jack lives a happy and peaceful life for most of his early childhood; but Aku eventually escapes from his imprisonment and take's over his homeland and enslaves his people. Because of this Jack would be sent off by his mother to become a bad-ass. He traveled throughout the world learning many forms of combat, skills, and techniques and gained vast knowledge and wisdom from all his travels. Jack had learned expert survival skills, mastery in combat, archery, and swordsmanship. He also learned Shaolin monk techniques, Ninjutsu techniques, Greek wrestling and African stick fighting. He is well versed in a number of weapons that range from spears and staffs to nun-chucks and shurikens. When his training was complete Jack was giving his katana. This is no ordinary blade it was forged Ra, Rama, and Odin and made to be completely indestructible and slay evil. It can only be used for goods and in the hands of evil, it cannot harm an innocent. This was proven when Aku managed to steal the sword from Jack and he could not use it to harm the Samurai. It can cut through just about anything such as advanced futuristic robots, skyscraper sized creatures, the gauntlets of the titan Cronus, and even adamantium (You know the things Wolverine's claws are made) though he had to call upon his Ancestors for the strength to do so. That's another ability Jack has he can call upon his ancestors for a boost in strength. He used this technique to destroy the Ultra Bot. Jack stepped forward to oppose the demon Aku but before the final blow was struck he tore open a portal in time and flung the Samurai into the future where his evil is law. Now the Samurai seeks to return to the past and undo the future that is Aku. In this future Jack deals with robot's, monsters, and bounty hunters of all sorts on a daily basis. He has cut down entire armies of robots in seconds with his sword and one time with a bamboo stick, and once he defeated a team of the world's greatest bounty hunters from all directions in the time it takes for a drop of water to hit the ground. Talk about speed and strength. Actually I keep talking about speed and strength for you. He is fast enough to dodge machine gun fire, missiles and outrun explosions. And he can even dodge sunlight. For strength he can pick up men and creatures larger than his sized and throw them at far distances. He can also jump dozens if not hundred's of feet in the air even while carrying large boulders on his back. And can push and kick off large stone pillars. He can trade blows in sword fights against opponents who are larger and maybe stronger than him like the Scotsman and the Lava Monster. When he fought against an evil clone of himself their clash's were so powerful that they made sparks that set an entire forest on fire. You wouldn't believe all the shit Jack has survived. He tanked hits from a mountain sized Aku before, been caught in explosions, being cut and wounded repeatedly in battle but kept on fighting, being crushed by a 700 ton Sumo Wrestler, and even a fall from orbit. He also has wicked stamina him and Scotsman fought on a bridge for well over a day before getting exhausted. Jack has demonstrated a high level of understanding and intelligence, proving to be an expert at planning and creating strategies for confrontations, using his surroundings to his advantage, and seeing through Aku's deception on quite a few occasions. This cunning and tactics has allowed him to easily plan for his opponents and make strategies, both ahead of time or in the heat of the moment. Of course this Samurai warrior has known defeat before he has lost nearly to the Scotsman in their first battle, been beaten and outsmarted by Aku before, and lost to the Time Guardian. Jack strongly exhibits the characteristics of a stoic hero. He is unfailingly kind and generous, and will always attempt to help those in need even if means sacrificing a chance to return to his own time, as well as dispatching sage like wisdom to those he believes are in need of guidance. He is also extremely dedicated to his purpose and will stop at nothing to return to the past and to destroy his enemy once and for all no matter how long it takes even 50 years. He will never give up. Covered in oil Jack stares down at the beetle drones. One of them takes a step back. Samurai Jack: No there is no escape. Tao Tao Pai-Pai is a highly skilled assassin-for-hire and the younger brother of the Crane Hermit Master Shen who was the one who trained him. He was born just 2 years before the King Piccolo wars which his brother served in. The brothers always had a rivalry and where broken apart over a simple spilled bowl of rice. For reasons unexplained Tao somehow gained immortality as he was almost as old as Roshi. At the age 279 he started his career as a mercenary and became a word famous assassin. 20 years later Tao was hired by the Red Ribbon Army to find the Dragon Balls and kill Goku. Later Tao returns to fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament for revenge against Goku as a cyborg. When Tao was introduced, he was shown to be very powerful at that point in the series. He is strong enough to kill people with just his tongue or fingers. He easily overpowers Bora before killing him. Bora was considered one of the strongest humans of at the time. He was strong enough to throw both Yajirobe and Goku far above the clouds and is able to survive a barrage of bullets to the body without harm He toys with General Blue, who at that point was the only villain Goku had struggled with in a head-on battle and kills him with one pressure-point strike to the temple using his tongue after proving resistant to his paralyzing ability. And he overwhelms Kid Goku with great ease as well and the only damage he receives from Goku's Kamehameha is to his clothes. At this point, Goku's strength was near to that of Master Roshi's during the 21st World Tournament who's Kamehameha was enough to destroy the moon. Tao was also shown to be quite fast, as when fighting he appeared to be a blur in the eyes of Upa. After Goku receives training from Korin, Tao is easily overpowered. Before his fight with Kid Goku he throws a pillar towards his destination and hops on it. Tao is 5'10". The pillar was roughly half his height, meaning it was roughly 11'8" or so and about two feet around. It was pink in the anime, meaning that it was likely pink marble. Marble's roughly 160 pounds per cubic foot. Since it's a solid pillar, we'll just use the equation for finding the mass of a cylinder and... It's about 5870 pounds or so, give or take a few pounds. So, close to three tons. It's very likely that Tao Pai-Pai used his chi to keep his pillar in one piece, even as it landed, much like how Trunks manages with his sword. He threw this towards his destination which was 2300 kilometers away. 2300 kilometers equals 1429.154 miles. So he threw an almost 3 ton pillar almost 1430 miles or 7545,000 feet away. That's pretty strong. When he reappears as a cyborg, he has gained a lot of strength - said to have gained several times the amount of power he previously possessed - and as such he easily overpowers Chiaotzu. His increased power is still not enough to defeat Tien Shinhan though, who defeats Tao with ease. He fought with a sword and a grenade (Which backfired on him causing him to become a cyborg) and had a blast called the Dodon Ray it is a superheated beam shot from the finger. This ray is said to be more powerful than the Kamehameha wave. As a Cyborg he has a retractable sword in his left robotic hand. He now has a more powerful variation called the Super Dodon Wave. To do this Tao disconnects his robotic hand, revealing a hole through which he fires a bigger and more powerful Dodon Ray. Tao also adjusts the biological waves to match that of his target, so the Super Dodon Wave will pursue the target until it blasts them. Tao is shown to be extremely sadistic and evil in his actions, taking a lot of joy in killing people and not viewing his missions as just "jobs" but as a means to enjoy himself. He is willing to kill anyone if the prince is right even children and he charges a hefty price for his expert services normally he charges ten billion Zeni per kill. While Tao is still as dangerous and lethal a killer when it comes to normal people and martial artists weaker than himself, he has apparently learned from his fights with Goku and Tien Shinhan that some opponents are too strong for even him to kill and thus he is more cautious when dealing more powerful fighters than himself. He is an assassin of the worst sorts but with the some of the greatest skills and strength. Tao on his pillar lands infront of Bora and Kid Goku and smiles evilly at Goku Tao: Pleased to kill you. Intermission Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle Long ago in a distant land, I, Aku, the shape shifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil. But a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me. Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time, and flung him into the future where my evil is law. Now the fool seeks to return to the past and undo the future that is Aku. Many have attempted to capture this target and all have failed... But now I have finally found the one who will rid my world of that fool once and for all. He teleports the Mercenary Tao Pai Pai to his lair and on the top edge. He turns around to face the demon's face Tao: What is the meaning of this? Why have you transported me here? Aku: Are you the world famous assassin Tao? Tao: Do you want my autograph? Aku: I want your services. There's a certain insect who's been a pain in my neck for so long and I the Great Aku am in need of someone who will exterminate this insect once and for all. Tao: *Chuckles* So who's the lucky victim? Aku: Samurai Jack! Tao: *Raises an eyebrow* Samurai Jack? Aku: *A TV appears showing scenes of Jack fighting robots and bounty hunters* Many have attempted to kill or capture this samurai warrior. All have failed but you are the greatest assassin this world has ever known with skills like no other who will surely be the one to finally rid my world of that Samurai fool once and for all. Tao: Assassinations don't come cheap especially ones such as this one. Aku: *He uses his magic to make a large pile of treasure appear infront of him* I offer you riches beyond your wildest dreams if you succeed. Tao: *Smiles* It will be done. Aku: Good... good. *He laughs evilly as Tao exit's his lair* Later Samurai Jack is meditating in a forest then his senses kicks in and he see's a pillar in the sky about to land he gets up and let's it land. On top of the pillar is a cyborg who looks to him with his robotic eyes and an evil smile. Tao: Pleased to kill you. Jack: Another one of Aku's minions no doubt. *Unsheathes his katana* Leave and I shall spare you. Tao: Foolish warrior your death is the score of my assassin career and you think I'm just gonna let it slide? You'r wrong. Jack: I will give you one more chance to walk away. You will not be given another. Tao: And I will give you no chance at all to live. You will die and I will be rewarded in riches by Aku. Jack: *Eyes narrow* We shall see. Tao: *Chuckles evilly* Yes we will. Tao disconnects his left hand to reveal a retractable long blade. Jack's get into a battle stance with his katana. Fight Tao jumps from the pillar to infront of his opponent and swings his blade at his face but Jack dodges by ducking. Tao keeps slashing his blade at him but Jack keeps dodging then Tao stabs forward but Jack jumps back. Tao grabs a hold of the pillar with his right hand and throws it straight towards Jack but the samurai swiftly cuts it into little pieces that fall on the ground. Tao rushes towards Jack and the two clash their blades with each other. Tao fights on the offensive trying to slash, stab, or strike him but Jack dodges or blocks every attack with his katana. He then kicks the mercenary back. Tao: I can see why Aku has had trouble dealing with you himself. But Tao always get's his kill and his reward. Jack: You wish to take my life but I do not wish to take yours. And even now it is not too late for you to walk away and choose a new path. True victory does not come from defeating an enemy, true victory comes from giving love and changing an enemies heart. Tao: Spare me your nonsense. Tao runs infront of Jack and they both fight on the offensive clashing each other before getting into blade lock staring into each other's eyes. Tao breaks off the blade lock and tries stabbing Jack forward but he quickly jumps behind Tao and tries to impale his back but the cyborg quickly moves the side dodging in time. Samurai Jack then jumps in the air and comes down to strike Tao vertically but he quickly backs up dodging it as well. Samurai Jack: If you are wise you will surrender. Tao: And if you are wise you will shut up and surrender and I just may kill your quicker. Jack ignores him and swings his sword at him but Tao jumps onto a tree. Jack leaps to him and tries to slash him but Tao quickly jumps to another tree as Jack cuts the previous tree top off. Jack jumps to the new tree and delivers multiples slashes but Tao jumped to a third tree before the first slash and the 2nd tree is cut to pieces. Tao continues to jump to a new tree everytime his opponent jumps and tries to slash him. Jack decides to level the area so using all his speed he swiftly cuts in half as much tree's around him as possible and Tao falls down to the ground. Jack rushes to him and strikes him but Tao counters with his blade. Jack: You will never defeat the side of righteousness assassin! You cannot win as you are just a common cutthroat for hire nothing different from the rest! This angers Tao who delivers a punch with right robot hand to Jack's gut forcing the Samurai to break off the blade lock and back up putting a hand to his hurt stomach. Tao then does his Crane Style Assassin Strike rush attack on him. Tao: You dare to mock me! He punches Jack's face before kneeing his face and delivering another punch to his gut before hitting him with a flurry of finger strikes. Then he kicks him into the air and double axe handle punches him into the ground. Jack's katana flies from the air landing into the ground. Tao: I'll finish you off! He knee's Jack in the stomach before grabbing his opponent's katana that falls from the sky into his hand and attempts to plunge it into his chest but the sword doesn't pierce him. Jack takes advantage of his enemies confusion by tripping him then he grabs his sword and jumps back. Tao gets back up and two continue to engage in sword clashing while moving around the forest. After a while Jack kicks Tao to a tree and attempts to slash him but the cyborg moves out of the way and Jack slices the tree in half instead. Tao runs deeper into the forest with Jack chasing him. Jack: You cannot hide! Tao soon disappears into the forest and Jack slowly walks around with his katana looking for him. He stops in an area he believes Tao is in trusting his instincts. He stands in place waiting for him to strike. Tao leaps behind him for a surprise attack but using his good senses Jack swiftly turns around and counters the surprise attack. Tao jumps back into hiding and Jack waits for his next surprise attack. For the 5th Jack counters once again and then kicks him down before striking his sword to his face. Tao moves his head to the side doding the sword that is plunged into the ground next to his face. He then slashes Jack's torso leaving a long bloody cut and then kicks him away. The Samurai gets up and grits his teeth in pain and puts a hand to his wound. Tao gets up as well and looks to his opponent chuckling before licking the blood off his blade. Tao: I love to make you bleed more. But it's time to end this and claim my prize boy. Tao disconnects his other robotic hand which reveals a hole then he fires his Super Dodon Ray at Jack. But Jack dodges it by jumping above it then he flips toward Tao landing behind him and raises his sword in the air and brings it down leaving a long bloody vertical line on Tao's back. Then he jumps forward slashes his torso leaving a long bloody cut there as well then he backs up with a few flips. Tao ignores his wounds and the two rush to each other screaming with a Tarzan yell once again engaging in clashing their blades while moving around the forest. During the clashing Tao manages to slash Jack's torso a few times. He soon get's the upper-hand and impales Jack through chest and quickly takes his blade out. Then he impales him through the ribcage with his blade causing Jack to scream in pain as the ruthless assassin with a sadistic smile slowly removes the blade from his ribcage. Jack gets down on all fours bleeding while coughing out some blood. Tao laughs at his wounded opponent while memories flash through Jack's mind. Memories of his childhood with his parents and in his beautiful kingdom then he thinks of Aku enslaving Japan and him enslaving the Earth which he will continue to do if Jack fails to stop him which he will if he dies now. He cannot lose this fight, he cannot die, he cannot let this assassin and Aku win, and he cannot fail his purpose. Jack: (Thoughts) I will not fail you father. He slowly raises to his feet which surprises the assassin. He rip's off his torn and bloody shirt revealing his muscles and wounds. Tao: Haven't had enough yet huh? Oh well the longer you live the longer I can have my fun. Jack jumps into the air with his sword and comes down and strikes his sword down at Tao who counters with his blade. Jack jumps back to the spot he was at and smiles seeing that Tao's blade shattered. The assassin gulps. Tao: Uh Oh. Jack plunges his sword down to the ground and rushes to Tao and the two engage in hand to hand combat. They deliver barrages of blows to each other while moving around. Tao soon gets the upper hand and delivers several punches to Jack's face with his robotic hands pushing him back before headbutting him and knocking him down to the ground. Jack quickly gets up and Tao tries to deliver another punch to his face but Jack grabs his arm and throws him over his shoulder. Tao makes sure to land on his feet. He then turns around and rushes again to Jack but Jack jumps and lands his foot on Tao's head before jumping off and landing behind him. He turns around and Jack kicks him back a few feet before getting into a shaolin monk battle phase who then attacks him and overpowers him using Shaolin Monk Kung Fu. He attacks him at all directions moving so fast he disappears from the mercenary's sight with every hit. After a few minutes Tao gets on his knees in pain and tries to catch his breath. Tao: Enough! Enough! Jack: You surrender? Tao: Yes I surrender. Please...please...please noble samurai spare my life and I swear I will never take another life ever again. Jack: I will let you live. Tao: Really? Jack: *He nods* Tao: Thank you... thank you. Jack starts to walk away towards his sword and the deceiving mercenary takes out a grenade and throws at him. Jack dodges it but see's that it lands next to his sword. If that grenade destroys his sword he will have no way to destroy Aku. He runs to his sword and gets caught in the grenades explosions. Tao laughs in victory but his laughter is short live as he see's Jack still standing with his sword in his arm after the smoke clears. He fires his Super Dodon Ray at him again and Jack dodges it by jumping in the air then he comes down toward Tao and delivers a kick to his face that sends him flying. As soon as he gets up he is impaled through the ribcage by Jack's thrown katana. He coughs out blood as Jack slowly walks to him before he grabs his katana's handle and pulls it out of him letting him fall to the ground bleeding from his wound. Seeing no reason to honor or show any respect to an assassin Jack turns around to walk away. The second Jack turns around Tao jumps up and grabs onto Jack's back. He uses his pressure point attack that he used on General Blue on Jack. He sticks his tongue into Jack's temple causing the Samurai to scream in pain. Jack gets a big bad bruise but nothing totally fatal. He jabs Tao's gut hard with his sword handle knocking him off him. When he gets up the second time he is decapitated by a swift swing from Jack's sword. K.O Jack walks away and disappears into the forest as the forest animals feast on Tao's remains. One of them bite's his robotic part and gets electrocuted. And Aku who was watching the whole fight on his TV gets so angry his fiery eyebrows fire up like a volcano eruption. Results Well Goku was never gonna kill Tao himself anyway. Tao maybe over 200+ years older than Jack but Jack is the more experienced as he has fought warriors and robots of all sorts on a daily basis testing and improving his skills at the same time while Mercenary Tao just kills someone without even trying and only does this whenever he gets a contract. Plus Jack was able to hold his own against a guy with eons of combat experience the Time Guardian. We can say Tao is around moon level since he was said to be stronger than Roshi but he was said to be stronger than Roshi in his base form not max form. Also Roshi didn't really blow the moon with complete ease like many people say he did. One it was a Super Kamehameha an advanced and more powerful version of the Kamehameha and 2 he had to go into his full power form and gather a lot of energy before firing it. Considering the Super Dodon Ray has never succeeded in doing any damage to the opponent due to his opponent's great strength we dont for sure if it's nearly as strong as Roshi's kamehameha and it's likely not considering a very large explosion hasn't ever occurred when it hit's it targets. And with Jack's good senses and superior speed he could easily anticipate and dodge the ray whenever it was fired at him Jack is fast enough to dodge sunlightand move 70 percent the speed of light according to Screwattack. Thousands of times faster than any speed feat Tao has. For strength Jack can push over an even larger pillarbut he likely cant throw this pillar or even a smaller pillar 2300 kilometers away like Tao can. With that being said I give the strength advantage to Tao. Who is more durable? Jack can survive a town sized explosion without getting a scratch while Tao was blown up by a grenade explosion which is why he became a cyborg. This probably wasn't an ordinary hand grenade but the explosion that occurred wasn't any where near town sized. With Jack's superior durability Tao's pressure point attack couldn't do much more than bruise him. Jack's indestructible katana is capable of cutting through just about anything. Tao's retractable blade that was likely just made of steel was lucky to last long and Jack didnt need to call upon his ancestors for strength to cut through Tao's robotics. And Jack's katana is definitively capable of harming and cutting through Tao from how much of a sadistic monster the brutal mercenary is. The Samurai was more skilled, swifter, and tougher than any contract the cyborg assassin ever had and had a weapon like no other. I just love when Jack "cuts" to the chase rather than trying to "sword" things out with his enemies/opponents. The Winner is Samurai Jack 'Polls' Was this a great fight? Oh Yeah! ...Nah! Do you agree with the outcome Yeah Nah Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:What if? Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:Human vs Cyborg themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:RandomnessLord1999 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020